The Sweetest Sensations- Part 3 of Sensei Dearest
by Scarlett Oakenshield
Summary: Toshi and his Dom play "Guess the Object" with blindfolds and bondage. Non-sexual BDSM. Dom!Aizawa. Sub!Toshinori
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Visiting Midnight

Sensei-Dearest

Pt. 3- The Sweetest Sensations

 **Chapter 1**

 **SHOTA**

The phone ringing cuts sharply into your slumber and you nearly jump three feet in the air. You scoff and reach for your cell. You sit up slightly, careful not to the wake the slumbering figure beside you, and you look at your contact.

You briefly consider letting it go to voicemail but you quickly decide against the notion. You slide the keypad to the answering side and put the phone to your ear, "You better have a damn good reason to be calling me at 8 in the morning on a weekend, Kayama." You say icily.

"Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She tsks.

"What do you want, Midnight?" you demand.

"I just wanted to call and check in." she replied, "Jeez."

You sigh.

She hears you and continues talking, "So, how's the therapy going? How's your little koibito?"

You glance down at the blonde's thin, tranquil, sleeping form.

"It's…going well. It seems to be helping him quite a bit." You reply honestly, tone softening at the mention of him.

"Good! Good! I'm glad." She replies enthusiastically. There's a short silence, "So…tell me all the juicy bits! I want to know! Any smut yet? Hmm?"

You feel your cheeks heat up with hot blush, "That is none of your concern." You say, "We focus primarily on the non-sexual aspect anyway."

"Oh, so there's has been…"

"Kayama, I will actually hang up."

"Okay, okay. Goodness lover boy, calm down." She replies, "Anyway, there's one more thing. Actually, it's the main reason I called. I just got some fancy new toys and gear in. I ordered some especially for the two of you. I wanted to invite you over for lunch so I can give them to you. Are you available today?"

"Yeah. You know that Toshi and I do nothing on the weekends."

"…Besides play." She teased.

"Kayama…." You grit your teeth.

"Alright, alright! Calm down, hon! I was only joking. So, how's my place around…mmm…1:00 sound? I'll cook something delicious."

"That's fine by me I guess, but I'll have to double check with Toshi when he wakes up."

"Sounds good. Just let me know."

"Sure."

"See you later!"

"Goodbye." You hang up and drop your phone on the bed beside you, then you sink back into the pillows and throw your hand over your tired, dry eyes.

There is movement beside you.

"Shota, who w's that?" Toshi begins in a tired voice. He shifts his position and rolls over to gaze up at you with drowsy eyes.

"It was Midnight." You say, "She invited us over for lunch today. Does that sound good to you?"

"Sure…" he replies. He yawns loudly.

The corners of your mouth cannot help but curve up into a soft smile. He rolls back over to go back to sleep. You pull him close and lightly kiss his neck. You close your eyes again.

When you wake up again, it is ten in the morning. A delicious smell wafts into your room from downstairs, a smell you instantly recognize as bacon. The bed is cold beside you, and you immediately know that Toshinori is cooking for you downstairs.

You lazily drag yourself out of bed and into the restroom to take care of your morning business.

Before you leave the room, you splash cold water on your face and do your eyedrops. Then you head downstairs. There is quiet music on in the kitchen, and you see your partner in an apron, finishing up a classic American breakfast.

You creep up behind him and snake your arms around his waist and softly press your nose in the indent of his back. He shudders at your touch, something that you have grown to adore.

"Good morning Toshi-kun." You say.

"Good morning, Sensei." He replies.

"It smells delicious in here."

"I made breakfast for us, Sensei!" he smiles, "It's almost done. Sit down, please, I can bring it to you!" He turns off the stove and moves the pan of eggs to an unheated burner.

You sit down in your chair. Your coffee has already been made for you and there's another glass with some water in it. He dips your plates. There's eggs, bacon, and an American biscuit on each. He carries them over and sets them at your places. When he sets yours down, you reward him with a morning kiss.

He sits down across from you and the two of you eat together.

"I fed the cats already as well." He tells you.

"Thanks for that." You reply.

"Of course!" he beams with the praise, "…So, why do you think Midnight invited us over today?"

"She wants to check in with us to see how things are going." You explain, "She's also got some new gear for us to try."

He shudders again, "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah."

There's another short silence, the sound of your dishes clanking as the only sound, when he breaks it again.

"There's something…that's been bothering me." He says.

You look up, face riddled with concern, "What's the matter, Toshi-kun?" Oh shit, what did I do…

"You know how Principal Nezu said we're moving into dorms at the end of the summer?" he begins.

"Yeah."

"Since we'll be sharing a suite with the other teachers…does that mean we can't…does that mean the therapy is going to stop?"

"No, of course not."

He sighs with relief.

"Everyone else is just going to have to deal with it." You say, "I own my house as well, so if we want a bit more privacy, we can just come here." You reassure, "There's no need to worry about that." You place a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

"That's a relief." He says.

You finish breakfast, and then the two of you spend the morning watching tv.

-xXx-

The afternoon arrives quicker than anticipated, and before you know it, the two of you are racing out the door, running down the street, and hailing a cab trying not to be late to your lunch.

-xXx-

Miraculously, the two of you arrive just in time. You stand at her front door and ring the bell. Immediately, you hear clattering and movement on the other side of the door.

"Irene, can you get that?" Midnight calls from inside.

"Of course, my lady!" you hear another female voice. The door opens to reveal an attractive young woman only a little bit younger than you. Her brown hair is pulled up in an up do, and she has on red lipstick. Her eyes are an icy blue, and she's wearing a simple summer dress.

"Hello!" she greets, "You must be Yagi Toshinori and Aizawa Shota, right?"

"That's correct." You say.

"Wonderful to meet you, I'm Futaba Irene." She says, "Please, come inside. Have a seat on the couch."

"Thank you." The two of you bow respectfully and follow her through the front door.

"Miss Midnight, your friends are here!" Irene exclaims, before vanishing into the kitchen. When she does, you notice a tattoo on the exposed part of her back that reads "Property of Midnight-sama".

The house looks normal and homely, at least it would if not for the erotic posters and BDSM gear mounted all over the walls.

The smell of pork and soba wafts from the kitchen with a mouth-watering aroma.

"Helloooo boys!" Nemuri's familiar voice fills the hallway as she makes her appearance. She's sporting her normal glasses and dressed simply, in stylized ripped jeans and a simple blouse.

"Hi Midnight." Toshi greets politely.

"Hey Kayama." You add.

"You boys are just in time for lunch, it's about ready. Would either of you like something to drink?"

"Ummm-"

"I know, I'll make some tea! Irene, honey, can you get the kettle going!?"

"Of course, my lady!" she replies.

"You're a gem, love!" she adds.

After that is squared away, she sits down on the couch across from the two of you.

"So, how's the therapy going? Is it working?" she asks.

"It's going well." Toshi beams, "It's a lot of fun actually. And it's…helping me."

Midnight smiles brightly, "Good, I'm glad! As it should be!" she says, "I can't wait to show you two the gear I purchased for you."

You won't admit it, but you're very much looking forward to seeing it too. You're excited to try some new games.

"Tea and lunch is ready!" Irene declares, entering the living room.

-xXx-

 **TOSHI**

After lunch, Midnight leads you into her spare room. Her BDSM room, to be exact. There's a bed in there, and the rest of it is just shelves full of canvases that are riddled with toys, whips, chains, crops, blindfolds, rope, lingerie, handcuffs, costumes, corsets…just about anything you can think of that could be used for…kinky stuff. But you and your Dom don't expect anything less from the 18+ heroine.

She pulls a canvas out of one of the shelves and takes a bag from it. She tosses the bag onto the middle of the floor.

"You guys can come over any time to use anything in this room you'd like, but that's the stuff I got specifically for you." She looks up from the floor and discovers the two of you still standing in the middle of the room.

"You guys can sit down on the bed if you'd like."

"Ummm…." You exchange glances with your Dom.

"We're fine standing." Shota says.

She chuckles, "I just put fresh sheets on that bed. It's clean, I promise."

So the two of you sit down.

"Alright, time for a crash course!" she declares. She pulls the first item from the bag. It is a simple rope.

"Since I know that your preferred kink is bondage, I found the highest quality rope for you." She says, "It's super soft and will minimize rope burns." She hands it off for the two of you to feel. Then she reaches in for the next item.

The jangling metal reveals a pair of handcuffs, "I don't need to explain these, but I got some for you." She puts them back into the bag. The next item she pulls out is a roll of black tape.

"I threw in some bondage tape too."

Next, she pulls out a soft red fabric piece, "Blindfold." She says. It goes back in the bag. She shows you two a few more random items, including a harness, chains, leather bonds, some higher quality animal accessories and a UA schoolgirl uniform.

"Why is there a UA uniform in there?" Shota questions.

"Well, since you two have a Sensei kink, I thought it might make for some more in-depth teacher-student roleplay." She says, "But yeah, that's pretty much all I've got for you. I didn't bother with any plugs because-"

"Kayama." Shota says sternly. This sends a chilling ripple through your spine, triggering a pleasant sense memory.

"Sorry, too much information!"

She hands the bag to your dark-haired Dom, "Have fun! Play safe, boys!"

You exit the room with your new equipment, and then all of you go into the main part of the house for some socializing and card games.

You try to enjoy yourself, but your mind is too clouded. You can't think straight because you're too busy anticipating what you know is going to happen when you and your Dom get home. And, for some reason, after being in that room, you are left with this…odd feeling...and you want to ask Midnight about something but at the same time, you're a bit unsure.

It is not until right before the two of you go home that you approach her with the question.

"Midnight?" you begin.

"Yes, what is it?"

"You said we could borrow any of your gear that we wanted, right?"

"Of course."

"I noticed you didn't put any whips or anything in the bag. Don't get me wrong, I am very grateful for what you gave us, and I cannot wait to use it, but is it possible to take home a riding crop or whip as well?"

"Like, for sadomasochism?"

"Yeah."

"Are you…are you sure about that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" you half-lie. You weren't really that sure, but you weren't going to admit that.

"I didn't bother putting anything in there. Aizawa said it wouldn't be a very good idea."

He's probably right but…

"Since it's therapy, having Sho- I mean, Aizawa give me pain might change the way I feel about it." You say.

"Well…okay…" her voice is riddled with uncertainty, "I'll lend you a whip then. But I'd strongly caution you about this."

You smile, "It'll be fine!" you say.

"Alright, whatever you say All Might."

So, she rolls up a whip and gives it to you. You tuck it away in your coat, and you and your Dom head home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Guessing Game

Sensei-Dearest

Pt. 3- The Sweetest Sensations

 **Chapter 2**

 **TOSHI**

The familiar tingling sensation of your rising gooseflesh and his cool grip on your heated wrists indicate what is about to begin. From his position on top of you, he raises your arms above your head. Your wrists are so thin he can hold them with one hand. As you've been instructed to do, your blue gaze is locked intently on his dark, calculating one.

"Since you've been so well behaved," he murmurs, touching his forehead with yours, "I'll let you pick your bonds tonight. Would you like the scarf, ropes, tape, or handcuffs?"

"Tape." You say.

"Good choice." He praises, "Stay here." He lets go of you, but you keep your wrists in position. He gets off of you for a moment and opens the drawer on the lamp table. He pulls out a roll of capturing tape. You recognize it as the same tape the students used during your training course.

"I know that Midnight gave us some bondage tape, but I think this one would be a bit more comfortable since it's so familiar. What do you think?"

"It is a good idea, sensei." You reply.

"I'm glad you think so." He climbs back on the couch and gets on top of you again. He gently takes hold of your wrists and puts them around the pole of the cat tower. He wraps the tape around your wrists. It is comfortable, with just the perfect amount of tightness, and it does not stick or tug at the baby hairs on your wrists.

He briefly tugs at your bonds to make sure you are secure, before he gets off you again. He picks up the bag of new equipment from the floor and sets it on the lamp table where you can see it. He slowly begins to take out different items, looks at them long enough to get your heart to pound faster, and then casts them aside. He does this several times.

"No."

"Not that one…"

"This won't do…."

"Mmm…I don't think so…"

Finally, he pulls out the red blindfold and you shiver with delight. He casts a side smile at you, "I think I'll use this. It'll be perfect for the game I have planned today."

Your blood begins to pump faster, and you're shivering with anticipation. He climbs on top of you again.

"Eyes on me." He says. You obey. He folds the blindfold lengthwise, so it'll be a perfect fit for your eyes. He then leans forward and takes your lips in his. You kiss him back, mouth full of desire. He deepens the kiss as you feel the soft fabric of the blindfold cover your eyes. There is a slight tug on the back of your head as he secures your blindfold. He pulls away, with some resistance as you part. You feel him rub the middle of your bare chest and then his weight against you disappears as he pulls himself into a seating position, and the previous heat you felt between the two of you is replaced with the sudden chill of the average temperature room.

"The game is simple, Toshi-kun." He says, "I'm going to give you a sensation, and you have to guess what the object is, using every sense except sight. If you get it right, I'll reward you. Simple. Just like a test. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei. I promise I'll do my very best." You say honestly.

"That's my good little Toshi-kun." He praises.

Your heart flutters.

"Let's start with an example. I must make sure you understand. I wouldn't be a good teacher if I didn't."

"Yes, Sensei. Please give me an example. I want to be able to make you proud."

"Of course, you do. Such a well-behaved pupil you are. Here's the first sensation." The rough, prickly feeling against your face is lovely and very familiar. It is accompanied by his hot breath.

"That's your stubble!" you exclaim, "It's one of my favorite sensations!"

He chuckles. "Good." He praises, "And now. Your reward." You feel the moist warmth of his lips again as he gives you another kiss.

"See, just like that." He says, "Are you ready?"

"Of course, Sensei!"

"Okay. I'll be right back. I'm going to go grab some things for you to feel." He says.

You hear him vanish out of the room, and the silence suffocates you, his absence causing a sinking feeling, even though you know he'll return soon. His absence is brief and therefore does not give your anxiety that much time to heighten.

He returns to the living room. There is a rather noisy clatter as he deposits artifacts on the coffee table.

"Here's the first one." He says. You feel his body weight sink on top of you again, and then he slowly starts to drag something down your face and chest, moving it up and down. The object is soft and light, touching your skin like butterfly kisses. It causes the gooseflesh to quickly rise, and it tickles your nose. You sneeze, and the feeling continues. Then he starts to move the object faster, and you can't help yourself anymore, so you burst out laughing.

"Ahahahaha! That tickles!" You exclaim, "Ahahahaha!"

"Well, what is it?" he continues to tickle you with the unknown object.

You howl with laughter, writhing and squirming beneath your Dom.

"HA HA HA HA! HA HA HA! HA HA HA! I can't-Sensei—AHA HA HA HAH! Sensei! Sensei please!"

"Well? What is it." There is a smile in his voice.

You cannot stop laughing. The sensation doesn't stop either.

"Sensei—I—AHA HA HA HA HAA!"

"I won't stop until you tell me what it is, Toshi-kun." He says teasingly. He tickles you more aggressively now.

You continue to howl with laughter, excitement coursing through your veins, and the ticklish feeling rippling through your body. You're laughing so hard, that tiny little tears prick in your eyes.

"F-feathers! It's feathers! From the cats' toy!" you answer through gasping breath, "Achoo!" You finish with a rather violent sneeze, and you stop to catch your breath, ending your cycle of laughter with a loud sigh.

"Good boy." He praises. He rewards you with a light kiss on the forehead.

"I'm going to give you some water now, because you probably need it."

You do your best to sit up. You hear the melting ice at the bottom clink lightly against the water glass as he places it in front of you, and guides smooth, flimsy texture of the straw into your mouth. You take a drink of water, and then you hear a "Click" as he sets it on the coaster.

The rest of your senses have heightened immensely, and the rising heat in the room is causing tiny sweat droplets to form on your forehead.

"Alright, next one."

The next thing that touches you is a little warm. It is not at all soft, but it is a fabric. It is long, and a bit thin. It is a tiny bit rough and very stiff, almost like someone has starched it. This sensation is very familiar. In the back of your mind, a picture of your office at work surfaces itself.

"Is it the sleeve of one of my button up shirts?" you ask.

"Close. But not quite. Guess again."

You pick your brain.

"Yours is always crooked in the morning. I constantly have to adjust it." Sensei says.

"A tie!" you declare.

"Correct." He says, "However, you didn't get it right the first time, which means no reward."

You frown. Even though it only took one extra guess, your Sensei is a strict grader and you know it.

"Why the long face? You still have a few more opportunities yet." He reassures, "Next."

The next thing that touches you is staticky, and a tiny bit rough. The friction between it and your arms sends a shiver down your spine, and your heart begins to race. You know EXACTLY what this is.

"It's your capturing device." You say, "Your gray scarf."

"Good job, Toshi-kun."

Your heart swims with delight. You love it so much when he praises you.

He rewards you with another kiss, this time on the cheek.

"Next one."

The item's temperature takes you by surprise. It's cold, and the area of gooseflesh around your chest where it touches you rises. The item is also smooth and hard. You can feel tiny ridges in it too…almost like air vents.

"Your goggles." You say.

"Correct." Your reward is a kiss on the opposite cheek.

"Next item. But this one you're going to taste."

The butterflies take off in your stomach and flutter about.

His body weight shifts as he reaches for something. There is a soft clink of glass as he picks up the mystery object from the plate on the coffee table.

"Open your mouth." He says. You obey.

Then, the pressure increases as he leans forward. Your chests touch, and you can feel the steady, rhythmic beat of your hearts as one.

His hair tickles your face, and his breathing fills your face space. You feel the rough, grainy texture of shortbread. The item is pushed into the cavity by a smooth, warm, moist surface against the hollow, moist warmth of the inside of your mouth that sends a chilling shudder coursing through your veins in the best way possible.

The pressure on top of you decreases, and the heat whittles away as Shota lifts himself up to a sitting position.

You close your mouth and chew. The flavor is not too sweet, and the food item crumbles away as you eat it. The loud crunch is amplified by the cavity of your mouth as you bite down and it fills your ears from the inside out.

"What was it? You should have felt two sensations that time." Shota asks.

"*Subure!" you declare, "And then your tongue." You answer, cheeks heating up with blush.

{*Subure is a classic Japanese butter cookie*}

"Exactly. Such a smart little pupil, Toshi-kun." Your reward is a passionate kiss on the lips, that ends with your skin and face feeling much hotter than before and the two of you heaving to catch your breaths.

"Next." He says.

When the object touches you, you gasp. The smooth, slippery sensation is so cold that it burns. He runs the item up and down your neck and from side to side along your collarbone, chest, and shoulders.

You hiss at the temperature, before letting out a deep, pleasurable sigh. "Haaaaa...it's so cold…" you say breathily. Your chest heaves.

The object leaves a freezing trail of slippery wetness on your hot, reddened skin.

"Oh, but it feels lovely against your heated skin, doesn't it, Toshi-kun?"

"Yes…" you gasp, "Yes, Sensei, it does…"

"What is it?"

"I-Ice."

"Correct." He continues to drag the cube across your body until it completely melts away, leaving freezing water droplets on your skin that cool your heated body.

"You're looking a little flushed, Toshi-kun." He says, "I'll be right back."

His body weight lifts from where he was straddling your abdomen, and your sweaty hips and stomach welcome the air from the fan. You hear the sink turn on in the kitchen. The roar of the faucet remains for a bit, before it clicks off. You hate the feeling of the emptiness, and your heart pounds so fast and loud that you feel like it is going to burst from your chest. Your muscles tense up and numbing fear of abandonment triggers a storm in your core. You begin to breathe faster, and the fact that you can't see makes it way worse.

You're enveloped with relief when you hear the soft thump of the kitchen door swing open. When he returns, your Dom does not sit on top of you. The rustle of fabric and the soft thump of his knees upon the carpet indicates that he is kneeling beside you.

You hear a Sqqquish, while a jet stream of cool water lands on your forehead. You feel the soothing sensation of a washcloth as he gently drags it across your body. The cool sensation is perfect and relieving against your heated skin.

He spends a few moments cooling you down and then says, "Much better. You look way less flushed."

There's a rustle of fabric and the pressure of his weight again.

"Last one." He says. With that, eight tough, slightly sharp objects drag slowly from your wrists, down your arms, ribs, and across your chest. The feeling is halfway between ticklish and chilling, and your gooseflesh rises in anticipation. The objects move in a straight line, up and down, and your heart rate increases. The pressure increases, and as it does, you feel the smooth tips of something. A sensation like one you'd feel if you were trying to get a pesky itch, but it's more…deliberate and slow: Scratching. It sends a ripple through your core. The tips of the nails are too blunt to be cat claws, so you know that your Dom is the one scratching you.

The pattern is so…so sensuous, as if its tempo is being led by a smooth, seductive jazz song. You feel his weight shift as he moves in tandem with the direction of the scratches. The scratches go up, his body moves forward, bending toward you, and hot breath and hair tips feather your face, his heated, bare skin touching yours. The scratches move down, he bends back into his sitting position. The scratches are oddly soothing against your chest and ribs. Your scar is very sensitive, and you cannot help but stifle a small moan every time his nails glide over it.

You don't know why you love this feeling so much but, you do. And your body writhes and bends into every sensation. Then, the scratching slows down.

"Well, what is it?" his authoritarian voice cuts in.

"Sensei…Sensei, please don't stop…" you say, "It feels so amazing…"

"Please don't stop, what, Toshi-kun?" His hot breath is in your face again and his lips brush teasingly over yours, his hair tickling your cheeks.

"The scratching…dragging your nails across my skin…please, Sensei...please don't stop…."

"You like it that much, Toshi-kun?" he purrs.

"Yes, Sensei, I do."

So, he continues for a while, embracing your soft, sweet moans.

-xXx-

The scratching ends when his nails drag all the way up to your bonds, and he leans over you, pressing his body into you, and capturing your lips in a heated kiss. While the two of you are amidst the heat of your gentle passion, he unwraps your bonds and works to remove your blindfold, keeping your eyes covered with his hand. When your blindfold is removed, you feel the slight coarseness of the skin on his hand as your eyes flutter open.

He pulls away from you, but keeps your eyes covered with his palm. He gives it about a minute, and the two of you listen to the ticking clock on the wall count to sixty. Then he removes his hand and light softly floods into your vision again.

He offers you a fleeting smile. You release a breath you didn't know you were holding in, overjoyed to see him again. He places a thumb against your lip and runs a hand down your chest to your scar and begins to massage it. His body bending over you, so you can clearly take in his scarred torso.

"You passed my test with flying colors today, Toshi-kun." He murmurs.

"Thank you, Sensei." You beam.

He kisses your forehead, and then takes hold of your wrists. He uses them to pull your stiff arms back down from where they were above your head. He guides them down to his hips, and lets you hold them there while he goes in for another kiss.


End file.
